Don't Tell 'Em
by twiggay
Summary: Arthur and Eames get closer than they ever thought they would and Arthur shows Eames how jealous he can be.


Don't Tell 'Em – By Abbie Avison

An Arthur and Eames Story.

Eames had seen the way Arthur looked at him at work, when they were in dreams they always fell asleep next to each other, when out of dream's they'd steal glances at each other so when they ended up going home together one night after a celebration of a successful secret extraction, there was no question about what was going to happen, sex. Hands touching what they've only imagined touching, kisses being planted where no one else could see and emotions being shared that could only be hinted at by co-workers. The alcohol helped them do things that they'd only imagined in their most private of times but now they were actually doing it.

The next day Eames woke up alone, with the only hint he'd not been alone last night was the moved sheets on the other side of the bed and the pain in his head and other places. It didn't register with him at first that something had happened between him and Arthur until memories flooded back to him of Arthur on top of him, showing him his way of doing things, finding that sweet spot and the pleasure that came with it and boy did they come. They sucked and they fucked until they eventually passed out from exhaustion.

To; Arthur

SMS; Not so heterosexual as we all thought are we Arthur ;)

From; Eames

To; Eames

SMS; Fuck off Eames. I'm too hungover for this shit.

From; Arthur

After that Eames decided to not go into work that day, hurt by what Arthur had said. Eames had liked Arthur ever since he'd joined their team. He finally thought that would change when they got together like that. It was funny to Eames because he was sure that Arthur barely drank but yet he was hungover enough to be snappy.

It didn't matter though, Eames knew exactly where to go to get rid of the memories of Arthur's hands on his body.

A gay bar

After skipping work, Eames knew he had as long as he wanted to get ready for what he would call his new beginning, no more wanting Arthur, no more glancing across rooms and no more sleeping next to each other during jobs. The guy he meets tonight doesn't have to be the love of his life, just a rebound. 'Is it a rebound?' Eames wondered, 'as long I feel something other than desperation for that stupid Arthur'

After a long shower which included singing and thinking about things, Eames got out and started to get dressed. As he was putting fresh underwear on he spotted something bunched up in the corner, he walked over and picked up a purple pair of briefs, "What the fuck? I don't wear briefs, and purple... Wait, these must be Arthurs, I've not had anyone here in weeks and I'd have noticed these before then. Fucker" Eames muttered to himself.

To; Arthur

SMS; you left your bright purple briefs here, please come pick them up, if I bring someone home I don't want them getting the wrong idea.

From; Eames

Eames felt exhilaration having just told Arthur, the top, what to do and he'd been strong and not packed down at all.

To; Eames

SMS: I'm on my way, sorry for the inconvenience. Where you off tonight?

From; Arthur

To;Arthur

SMS; I don't think it's any of your business but if you must know that new gay club that opened last week.

From; Eames

To; Eames

SMS: be careful. I've heard horrible things about that place.

From;Arthur

To; Arthur

SMS: shut the fuck up and come pick up your underwear

From; Eames

As he sent the text someone pressed his door buzzer, he answered and heard Arthur's voice "whatever you do, don't throw them at me. Just let me in" Eames didn't reply and just opened the door for him, with the underwear held out so that they could be picked up and the visitor could leave but of course, he doesn't.

Arthur walks with a sort of confidence Eames could only describe as someone who knew what they were doing no matter the situation. Be it a complicated dream situation or something socially, Eames had never been good at that type of thing he always said the wrong thing or used the wrong slang.

"Woah, who said you could come in? I'm in my underwear Arthur!" Eames exclaimed covering himself up.

"Come on Thomas, it's nothing I've not seen before" Arthur winked with a cheeky tone to his voice.

"Don't call me Thomas, Callaghan. Pick up your underwear and leave, I've got people to dance with." Eames demanded, a sharp edge in his voice. Eames hated his first name, he went by Eames for a reason. Thomas was a wimp from England who was bullied from pre-school until he left at the ripe age of 18 years old. He went to find new prospects and that was when he met Cobb. Cobb showed him how to forge things, how to get into other peoples dreams. Ever since then Eames turned his back on England and joined what he called 'The Dream Team'. It was there he met Arthur.

"If you're quite finished in Eames-World, I'm going. Text me if you need me" Arthur left quickly, almost embarrassed. After half an hour Eames left and 10 of those minutes were spent thinking what did Arthur meant by 'if you need me'. "Is he joking with me? What is going on? He sleeps with me then tells me to fuck off. He flirts with me and tells me to text him if I 'need him'. Do you know what, fuck him. Lets go have fun" Eames muttered to himself as he left his flat.


End file.
